Always
by Oranssi-Rin-Mylyyy
Summary: Rin doesn't know it, but before she moved to Tokyo, Japan, with her adopted sister Luka, she was a princess of a now deceased country. And engaged. After the traumatic experience of her countries' downfall, she lost her past memories. Until her 'best friend' and husband-to-be Len, comes to remind her. With her country gone, the engagement means nothing. Right?


"She's so... bright…" The man muttered, gazing down at the tiny baby girl.

It was true too…The petite child cradled in the woman's arms was like no other, smiling at the world, never to be dimmed by anything dark and uninviting.

She rarely cried, unlike most infants, and preferred giggling to any gesture of sadness or displeasure.

"Luka darling, would you like to meet our little Rin?" The woman chided gently to the small girl peeking behind the corridor.

All heads turned to the six year old, as her presence had been unknown just seconds ago.

She blushed now that her appearance was discovered, and realized she should have done a better job at hiding.

"Well, come on then Luka dear, don't be shy now." Cooed the women, beckoning towards herself.

Luka nodded and quickly padded across the room to the Queen.

She was intimidated by all the surrounding people, many Lords and Ladies from near and far had come to see the her majesty's first born.

It wasn't common for a royal to allow such a low part of society, much less a child, in such a distinguished part of the castle.

When she had reached her, she paused, and stood up on her tip toes to peek at the child that was nuzzled up in her majesty's arms.

Rin, sensing the new presence above her, blinked open her eyes, to meet Luka's sapphire ones.

Luka stared down in wonder at the infant before her, studying her features.

She had what had to be the most dazzling blue eyes in the world.

They sparkled like the ocean when the sun shone it's bright rays down into it.

Her complexion was an average pale, with a rosy blush adorning her cheeks.

On top of her head, hints of soon to come blonde locks stood out, even though she was not yet a week old.

Rin's face immediately broke out into a heart melting smile as she observed Luka with curious eyes.

She let out a giggle that chimed across the room like a belle, and she reached up for Luka's face, her small fingers grasping as far as she could reach at the air between them.

The Queen let out a laugh as well, grinning warmly at Luka.

"See Luka? She loves you already."

At this phrase, Luka couldn't help but turn the corners of her mouth up slightly, even though she wasn't sure if they were completely true or not.

Suddenly, a member of the royal council intervened.

A very loud one at that.

"But Your Majesty Yumina-san, isn't 'Rin' to simple for the future Queen?"

'Of course…' Luka thought.

'She needs some big, regal name… I think Rin is a beautiful name...'

Yumina gave a small smile to the Lady Salvia.

"Salvia-chan… I don't want my daughter's life to be complicated and full of troubles… So I'd say a simple name suites her just fine.

Lady Salvia still looked uncertain, but she nodded anyway.

The doors to the main hallway leading to the throne, creaked open once again, landing all eyes where the movement had come from.

"Ah, Queen Yumina-san! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

Through the doorway, stood Lady Raina.

She was the head of the second royal council, and quite a horror to be around.

As she strode up to the queen, before anyone else could say a word, she let out a small squeal of disgust.

"Oh! Your Majesty, it seems you have a bit of a vermin problem!" She practically spit through her teeth, gesturing towards Luka.

Luka looked down immediately, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to overflow.

"Lady Raina! That 'vermin' is my dearest Luka, like a daughter to me. She knows her place, and it's time you've learned yours. Now all of you, dismissed!"

Raina's face flushed as she muttered an apology.

They all bowed and left in fear, for the Queen rarely snapped at anyone.

Luka, was about to leave as well, until Yumina called her back.

"Luka… Stay here darling, don't listen to her, She's always been a bit... unkind."

She nodded and timidly made her way back towards the Queen.

As soon as she had reached her, Yumina shifted Rin onto her right knee, pulling Luka into a hug on her left.

She began comfortingly stroking Luka's long pink hair.

The little Rin yawned, stretching her arms up before grasping onto Luka's sleeve, nuzzling up into her.

For one of the first times ever, Luka truly felt like she had a family, and she drifted to sleep in the Queen's arms.

And then, everything was peaceful.

But as you can probably guess, peace never lasts for long.

* * *

"Len! Len! Look Len! It's a kitty!"

The small boy stepped out from around the column he had been hiding behind to see a six year old Rin, cuddling a pure white kitten in her lap, nuzzling her head against it.

As he timidly came closer, he began to her small mewls coming from the animal as it purred happily.

When he approached, Rin opened her right arm to him, allowing him into their little 'circle'.

The kitten then snuggled up into Len as well, and he laughed as it nestled itself into them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the throne room inside the castle…

"Yumina… Isn't it the only way to keep peace?"

Yumina drew out a sigh…

She knew Lilianna was right… but she didn't know if this was right for Rin…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a child's squeal of delight.

"Mama! Mama! Look what we found!"

Yumina smiled as Rin dashed towards her, with Len following close behind.

Not much had changed Rin in six years.

She only seemed to blossom more and more with each passing day.

Rin held up the kitten to her Mother's face.

"Can we keep her? Can we Mama? Me and Len will take care of her!"

Yumina leaned on her hand in thought.

"Rin dear… You know what a big responsibility it is right? You and Len will have to work to take care of her."

The small girl nodded frantically and then proceeded to hug Len tightly.

"We will! We'll take good care of her! Right Len?"

He nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Lilianna? What do you think?"

Lilianna smiled and pushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

"Oh…I don't see the harm in letting the children keep the cute little thing… It might teach them some responsibility as well."

Yumina nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Rin, Len, you may keep the kitten. But you must name her, feed her, and keep her safe. This will be _your _job, not the maids. Ok? " Yumina asked.

"Yay!" The children squealed together, hugging each other while mashing the kitten gently in between them.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the double doors.

"Mother? May I come in?"

Yumina laughed and nodded, even though the voice couldn't see her.

"Of course Luka! You needn't ask to see me!"

The doors were then gently pushed open to reveal the young, pink haired girl in a dress only slightly lighter than her hair color.

Luka had also bloomed in those six years, and even though she was only twelve, she was very mature, and knew how to behave like an adult.

However, she had also picked up her adopted Mother's kind nature, and was very gentle.

"Luka-nee!" Giggled the small blonde girl as she raced towards her.

Luka let out a bell like laugh before catching Rin as she jumped into her arms.

"Hello little Usa-chan." Luka replied with a wide grin.

Luka had given Rin the nickname 'Usa-chan' as another nickname for Usagi, referring to the big white ribbon that almost always adorned her head.

**_(A/N: Usagi is Japanese for "Bunny" or "Rabbit") _**

Lot of nicknames right?

"Luka, why don't you take the children to the garden to play? Auntie Lilianna and I need to have a word with each other."

"Alright Mother." Said Luka, scooping Len up into her arms with Rin, carrying them off as they cheered with glee.

She would just have to talk to her Mother later… She understood that Yumina had duties to follow through on.

After the children had left, Yumina's gentle smile faded, as she turned back to her close friend and the unrelated 'Auntie' of her daughters.

"Lilianna… I know your right… But I just can't... I feel like I'm betraying my youngest daughter…"

Lilianna sighed as well, and leaned her hand on her head.

"I understand Yumina… I feel the same way about Len… He's my only child, and I want what will make him happy… But the people just aren't satisfied with separate rule of such close knit countries, whether we rule the same or not. Unless we guarantee a connection of our kingdoms soon… They might start war Yumina! Revolts with each other! They won't stop until only one of us has all the power, and I will not let anything happen to either of our families."

Yumina sighed again.

She only wished her husband was here.

He had died, along with Lilianna's husband, in war just months after they became pregnant with Rin and Len.

"But when Rin understands… Will she be happy Lilianna? Will she hate me for controlling he life like this?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe they _wouldn't _hate it? I mean, at one glance you can tell how close the children are! They were even born on the same day! Maybe it's fate Yumina, maybe they _will_ fall in love. Do you remember the time Rin went to that prep school with Luka for a month? Len cried for her Yumina. He would say: "Mommy! I want Ri-Ri-chan!" At least once every night. They're inseparable. More then most kids."

"But what if they don't? What if something separates them?"

"Yumina… If we don't do this their futures will be much worse when our countries go to war… what if they get hurt? I'd never forgive myself!"

Yumina drew back a bit.

Horrible images of her most precious daughters shot down flashed across her mind.

She shook her head back and forth, wiping the horrid picture from her mind.

And it was that moment, she realized that Lilianna was right.

There was no other way to keep her family safe.

No other way.

She only hoped it was the right way.

* * *

Lilianna was going to be busy getting the marriage contract ready, so Len was to have a sleep over with Rin.

Yumina had allowed them to share a bed for the night, since they after all, were only six.

And as they snuggled together in the warmth of the blankets, just as Yumina was about to retire to her own bed, Rin had asked with innocent eyes:

"Mommy? Can Len and I stay together forever and ever? Like in the fairytales Luka-nee tells me!"

Yumina couldn't help but notice Len arms enclose a bit tighter around Rin as she said those words.

She smiled sadly and turned to Rin.

"Of course Sweet Heart. And one day… You and Len will get married… You'll have a grand wedding fit just for a Prince and a Princess, and you'll be happy…You'll get to stay together…"

Rin squealed in excitement and turned her head to face Len, flashing him a bright smile.

"Hear that Len? We're gonna get _married _when we grow up! We'll _always _be together!"

Len laughed and smiled back at her.

"Of course Ri-Ri-chan!"

**_(A/N: Len is pronouncing her name "Ri-Ri" as Re-Re as in 'Re'-ally.)_**

He reached his pinkie out to hook with hers.

"We'll be together…" He continued.

"Always." The muttered in sync as they shook their pinkie fingers.

Yumina grinned softly as she turned the light out and walked out of the room, watching as Rin nestled up her head into Len's neck.

Maybe Lilianna was right…

Maybe it was fate…

She prayed that they would still feel the same when they came to understand more.

But she also knew, this wasn't a fairytale, things don't always work out perfectly.

She knew that all to well, being the Queen of one of the only traditional, yet modern kingdoms left in the world.

A place hidden away that little knew about.

Both kingdoms held the native language of Japanese, for the majority of the residence there had come from Japan, long ago.

The kingdom of Laraesa, just a short drive away from Legareveth, which was under Lilianna's rule.

The way they lived was much like a small town life.

They still used electricity, and all of the modern things most people of the world do, however, there were still many touches of an old kingdom life…

Seemingly just like a modern fairytale, however, there were just as many problems as the 'real' world, for looks can often be deceiving.

Another difference from old time kingdoms was their governments.

Even though the blood royals had power, there was a strong, person elected government right behind them to keep said royals in order.

To most people, even the existence of these places was a mere rumor.

Luka comfortingly gripped her hand, and gave her a small smile.

Yumina smiled back, and simply wish the best for all of her children adopted or blood, and that included Len.

* * *

By the next day…

The papers were signed.

The deal was set.

And by kingdom law, Rin and Len were to be married at the age they completed their collage courses.

* * *

I yawned, gently rubbing my eyes as sunlight streamed through the room's blinds.

Ah~ It was so warm…

I looked up at Len's sleeping face and smiled, enjoying the warmth of his arms wrapped around me.

Len was pretty shy to most… But ever since we had met, and I asked him to be my friend, he'd gotten a more outgoing.

Especially to me.

Mommy told me we were getting married when we grew up last night!

I can't wait!

At the end of every fairytale Luka-nee would tell me, the Princess would always get to marry the person she loved.

And I loved Len of course!

He's my best friend, he's always been there for me… even if I'm only six…but still!

How could I not love him?

I giggled quietly and snuggled back into his neck happily.

Apparently, I hadn't been as gentle as I intended, because I heard his sleepy voice question me.

"Rin?" Came his soft voice, thick with exhaustion.

"Mhm…" I yawned.

"Len… Can we stay like this until Mommy makes us get up? Please?" I slightly whimpered.

"Sure Ri-Ri-chan."

I smiled to myself again and closed my eyes.

Sure…

* * *

It started out as a simple 'Goodbye'.

Like any other day that Lilianna would take Len back to their home.

"Bye Bye Len! See you next week!" I laughed as I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back and chuckled as well.

"See you next time Ri-Ri-chan!"

We let go of each other, and exchanged one last smile before Auntie Lilianna took his hand.

"Come on Len! Time to go home!" She exclaimed pulling him towards their family limo.

"Bye Yumina! See you later Luka, Rin!" She waved to us.

We all finished our "Goodbyes" and watched as they got into their car.

That was when things went terribly wrong.

The first gunshot went off with a bang, narrowly missing my head.

I screamed bloody murder, which the scenario would be soon, and ducked down.

Before anyone else could move, Mommy pushed me and Luka together.

"Run girls. Get out of here to somewhere safe."

She handed Luka a small leather purse.

"It has all the money you'll need. Escape!"

She leaned over to give us each a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you both more then anything else. Never forget that."

"But Mommy-" I protested.

"Just go!"

I looked up at Luka.

Her face looked very pained, however, she began to drag me away.

More shots started to go off then.

Crowds were scattering, some falling to the ground with each explosion of a shot that rang through the air.

"Wait!" I cried, but Luka kept on running.

"What about Mommy! What about Len!"

She didn't respond, however I did hear a cry of despair ring out.

"Rin!" It screamed desperately.

I looked back to see Len being driven away in the limo, shouting through a closing window.

"LEN!" I whimpered at the top of my lungs, reaching my hand out in his direction.

Still watching the scene behind me as we ran, to my horror, I then noticed Mommy, laying on the ground, covered in red.

I screamed again as I watched Lilianna desperately try to carry Mother away, while she was being dragged away, covered by her own guards.

The image was slowly fading as Luka kept running, for the both of us.

I looked up at her face as hot tears streamed down my own, to find she was in no better condition emotional wise.

**_*BANG!* _**

My ears found yet another scream, but this time, it was my own.

A sharp pain shot through my right arm.

"Rin! NO!" Luka yelled out.

She scoped me up in her arms as I yelped in pain and continued running.

Why did this have to happen.

Why?

I wanted to see Mommy again… and the maids… and Auntie Lilianna…

And Len.

I didn't want this to happen!

I never wanted to remember this day!

So I blocked it out as blackness enveloped me, every horrible image being erased from my thoughts.

Unfortunately, everything else had been erased along with it.

* * *

I sighed as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Rin and I were finally safe, but…

I let out a sob again, as I cried uncontrollably.

After Rin had been shot…

I had taken her to the hospital at the edge of town immediately.

She of course, had to recover there for a few weeks.

After she had woken up the first time, to my despair, I had found she remembered nothing about her past, except for her name.

"Rin! I'm so glad your ok!" I had exclaimed as I held her to me.

"Huh?" She had asked.

"I'm Rin… But… Who are you? And… Just who am I?"

What do you say to a poor little six year old girl?

That her Mommy, Auntie, and Best Friend were probably slaughtered back home in her own Country?

I think not.

So I had simply said that I was her Onee-chan, Luka, and that we were going to start a new life together, that everything would be ok.

I decided to explain that we weren't actually related when she was a bit older, and that was the least of my worries at the moment.

As much as I wanted to go back… To see if Mother was OK, to see Auntie Lilianna again, and to see little Len…

I knew we couldn't.

Just by watching the news at the hospital, you could see that the gore-fest was still going on.

In fact, we were very lucky the hospital itself had not been attacked while we were there.

It had been some of our own who had started the shots, security guards, disguised assassins, the only people who could come close enough to do the job right.

I heard they were from Lilianna's domain, which is why no one from Legareveth had been injured.

Why were they shooting?

Why did they revolt right after we had confirmed combination of the two kingdoms just the other day?

I couldn't tell you.

But I intended to find out.

After Rin was well enough to travel again, we had gone to the airport, which was jam packed by the way, people from Laraesa trying to get out in any way they could.

However, I had managed to get a ticket with the fortune Mother had given us in cash, by buying first class, a flight not many could afford, and that was still available.

It was a flight to Tokyo, Japan, a place where I could ensure we would be able to communicate with the basic population.

I had also decided to use Len's last name, Kagamine, as a cover, instead of our real one, Azuki.

It was a 'just in case' kind of decision, and since it wasn't Len's kingdom that was being attacked, I chose his name as a way to keep Rin connected with him.

Mother had also left us the access to our savings, which were a huge amount of money, not meant to be ours until we were adults.

So I had started out by renting us a hotel room, begging them to let us stay just for a night even if we were underage, but I had promised to talk to a local orphanage for what we could do next first thing tomorrow.

I desperately wanted to keep Rin and I out of an orphanage, for a fear that we would be adopted and separated.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen.

Rin was all I had left.

I just couldn't lose her.

So here I was now, sitting on a hotel bed watching Rin sleep as I cried quietly.

I could only pray that everything would turn out ok.

* * *

**_*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* _**

I groaned and leaned up to smack down the off button on the alarm clock.

Reluctantly releasing myself from the warmth of my bed, I stood up and stretched out my back, yawning as I did so.

I stripped myself of my regular clothes and changed into my school uniform.

Today was my fifteenth birthday, December twenty-seventh to be exact.

Let's just say going to school isn't a great way to start it.

However, I must admit, I am excited for later today.

My two close friends, Gumi and Meiko, had promised to take me out later to a new, supposedly amazing restaurant., with a dance club and everything!

I'm Kagamine Rin, as I said before, fifteen years old.

I live her with my twenty year old sister Luka, who will soon turn twenty-one December thirtieth.

People know me as the girl in the big white bow, who smiles more then humanly possible.

Not the _worst_ reputation ever right?

Meh, that stuff has never really mattered that much to me anyway.

I'm the captain of our schools basketball team, which is boys _and _girls by the way, so I consider that an accomplishment.

I had convinced Meiko to try out for the team just this year, because she was really good.

And aggressive.

As I suspected, she made it without question.

Our gym teacher makes all the cuts for the team, not me.

It wouldn't exactly be fair if I had chosen Meiko just because she was my friend.

Since she made the team, she's _really _helped us improve.

She really knows how to keep our butts in line, let's just leave it at that.

Gumi loved coming to games to cheer us on, but sometimes she got a bit… competitive.

Luka was also my Homeroom teacher at school.

She's still working on getting her degree in teaching, but the school was desperate, and needed another Sensei.

It's just Homeroom after all, not like any grading is involved.

Luka wasn't actually related to me, and she had been adopted by my Mother before she died.

She's always been like a real sister to me though, caring and loving.

Apparently, my Father died before I was born, and my Mother died when I was six.

Luka said I got at that age, and lost my past memories.

It couldn't have been anything all that important though, because Luka had never really told me the details.

I was honestly curious to what my life was like before my memory stops, but Luka-nee had always seemed extremely uncomfortable with the topic, so I decided to leave it be.

For now at least.

Well, I better get my butt to school now, if I'm late Luka won't be merciful…

* * *

I rushed to the class I teach Homeroom for, Rin's to be exact.

She _still _hadn't change much.

Same bright smile.

Same beautiful laugh.

Same big white bow.

Same blonde hair.

And I was glad too.

Rin-chan was amazing just the way she was, she never needed to change.

Do I ever feel guilty I never told her about our past?

Extremely.

But… It's just to hard.

After I had spoken with the orphanage, they had permitted us to live together alone, provided we have a foster parent that checked up on us each day, and lived close by.

I had used our savings to pay for basic living needs, since I had been far to young to get a job.

Now, most of that saving was gone, and there was absolutely, _no _way I'd ever be afford a trip back home on our salary.

Was home even there anymore?

I had no way of knowing…

How could I get her hopes when she remembers Len, when I honestly wasn't even sure if he was alive or not?

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I muttered as I fell to the ground.

"Sorry, my fault!" I exclaimed looking up to see who it was.

Woah.

Déjà vu moment.

Messy blonde hair, tiny ponytail, blue eyes…

It couldn't be, I must just be seeing things!

Maybe it's because I was just thinking of him?

"Luka?" He asked.

I gulped once.

"Len?"

He pulled me into quick hug before pulling back to look at me.

"It _is _you!" We began walking down the hall together.

"L-Len… Ho- How did you-?"

"I'll explain later Luka.." He said as we approached my classroom.

As he slid open the door he said:

"Right now, I have to see Rin." He sounded so determined… but wait!

"Wait Len! She doesn't-"

It was too late.

He had already strode toward where she was sitting with Meiko and Gumi.

"Ri-Ri-chan!" I heard him exclaim as he wrapped his arms around her.

Uh-Oh.

Rin looked so confused…

Well… I would be too if I was in that position I guess…

Rin opened her mouth and let out a:

"Ha?!"

* * *

"OHAYO RIN-CHAN!" Gumi shouted from across the room, waving as soon as I walked in.

I chuckled to myself.

Could she be any louder?

As I walked to the back corner of the room where Gumi was sitting at the desk next to Meiko's I received several repeats of "Happy Birthday Rin-chan!" from a lot of the class.

I smiled at each one of them and gave a few words of "Thanks!".

"Hey Rin!" Meiko said as I sat down.

"Morning Meiko! Morning Gumi!"

"Happy Birthday!" They chorused together.

"Thanks guys!" I beamed at them.

"We'll pick you up at seven tonight, so be ready! You'll get your gift then!" Gumi cheered peppily.

"Thanks guys, I-"

"Ri-Ri-chan!" A voice exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked, about to turn around when,

"Kya!" I was wrapped in a hug, my head against someone's chest before I could even see who it was.

The words running through my mid at the moment?

**_What in the world?!_**

* * *

**_Hey Everyone!_**

**_Last upload until after Sandy is over, probably anyway._**

**_I haven't lost power yet except once for only a second._**

**_However, the worst hasn't really hit us yet, so I'm kinda scared. ._**

**_Such a long chapter for me… I never write this much…_**

**_I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Please review, I need some motivation! 3_**

**_Bye for now!_**


End file.
